Gun violence has become a more and more significant safety problem, not only in the United States, where more than 200 hundred million firearms are privately owned, but also in a number of other countries. A great number of injuries and deaths result from gun-related violence, causing tremendous losses of life and wealth. Tragedies such as the Newtown, Conn. school shooting and other violent incidents are prompting people to seek effective ways to curb firearm misuse and brutality. It is undoubtedly desirable to develop safety systems and control mechanisms that may contribute to the comprehensive endeavor of reducing violence. To achieve such goals, the system is preferred to be effective, simple to use, and wide-ranging. The current invention satisfies that need.